<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Thing by EcstasyAndMisery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085374">Beautiful Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstasyAndMisery/pseuds/EcstasyAndMisery'>EcstasyAndMisery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>song inspired fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beautiful Thing by Grace VanderWaal, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, One-Shots, Song fic, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstasyAndMisery/pseuds/EcstasyAndMisery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>link to the song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Geq9828mf2Y</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>song inspired fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That's Why I'm Always With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Kurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt looked over at his boyfriend from where he was sitting on the bed doing homework. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always want to be near me? Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining or saying it’s a bad thing. But I've just always felt that when you're around someone too much, you get bored of them. And I don't want that to happen to us.” His words were slightly rushed, so as not to make Kurt think he didn't want to be with him all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet gestured for Blaine to sit next to him on the bed and he complied. “First, I won't get bored of you. If I did, who would serenade me and be completely oblivious to my flirting?” he teased. Then his face turned slightly more serious. “Look, Blaine, I like-- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- having you around all the time. It's not that my other friends are boring but it works in your favor that I can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you,” to make sense of his point, he grabbed Blaine’s face and gave him a sweet, passionate kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and continued, “But in all seriousness, you’re just a really nice person to be around. I love being with you and doing nothing or going on random dates. </span>
  <b>
    <em>That’s</em>
  </b>
  <b> why I'm always with you.</b>
  <span> You're my favorite person to be with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt tightly, burying his face in his neck. “God, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt hugged him back. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We Make Hours Turn Into Seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this would be set in season two but like if they didn't just immediately start being boyfriends after 2x16. just cause of a certain line blaine says i felt it would be weird for them to be boyfriends. So yea okay byeeeeee.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Blaine drove Kurt back to his own house, he asked, “Were we really out the whole day? It felt way shorter than that, don't you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt reached over to grab Blaine’s hand over the center console. “Yea, we were. I guess that saying is true. ‘Time flies when you're having fun.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you had fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Blaine, almost genuinely shocked. “Wh- Did I have fun? Yes, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I did, Blaine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean you would want to do this again? Cause honestly I feel like if I don't see you again I'll probably die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. “And you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dramatic one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled into Kurt’s driveway and Blaine looked at him with puppy eyes. “So is that a yes to a second date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face fell. “Wha-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt grinned widely. “It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn to ask. So, Blaine Anderson, will you go on a date with me next Friday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine’s face brightened again. “Yes! Yes, of course. You had to have already known I'd say yes. Where are you taking me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's for me to know and you to find out.” He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned over to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek, and got out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned at Kurt. “I want a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt looked at him through the window. “I'm saving that for the second date.” And he skipped happily to his front door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Could Stay With You For Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>directly connected to ‘that's why i'm always with you’ which is chapter one<br/>(idk how to link the chapters to the words so if someone could inform me uhhhh that'd be great lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After their conversation, the boys cuddled for a while in Blaine’s dorm. Blaine’s head was on Kurt’s chest and his fingers were running through his ungelled curls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a noise in response. “Remember that conversation we had earlier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to tell you that </span>
  <b>I could stay with you for hours</b>
  <span> and I would still want to spend more time with you. Being with you is like… my favorite way to spend my time.” Blaine heard Kurt’s heart speed up a little so he already knew his face was turning red. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's… that's actually really sweet. Since when have you been such a romantic? I thought that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> role in this relationship.” He said it with a teasing lilt but in all seriousness, he loved when Blaine said cute things like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been the romantic, my love. Don't you remember when I serenaded Jeremiah on Valentine’s Day? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> I realized I liked you while you sang about a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead bird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was also that time I had the Warblers drive all the way to your school just so I could sing to you after you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt laughed and put his hand over Blaine’s mouth. “Okay, first of all, you singing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Somewhere Only We Know</span>
  </em>
  <span> was really cute and I loved it. The other things, however, make you seem like less of a romantic and more of a sad teenage boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine pouted at that. “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> romantic!” he argued. “I slow-danced with you at your prom, I moved schools so we could be together, like, all the time, when we first met I literally held your hand and ran through the hallway!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last one doesn't count. You didn't know me, so I honestly don't know why you did that. Kidnappers would love you, Blaine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it counts because I've never done that before. I just felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>compelled</span>
  </em>
  <span>… to hold your hand. I can't explain it, just take my word for it.” Kurt knew what Blaine meant. “But seriously, the most romantic thing I've done in this relationship, in my opinion, was when I did that whole speech to profess my feelings for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While I do think it’s adorable that you felt the need to hold my hand, it’s still not a good thing. I could've been a kidnapper for all you knew! And there you went anyways, holding my hand through the Dalton corridors, which was definitely not a shortcut.” Kurt had known it wasn't a shortcut because there was nobody in there. But he’d never said anything because he loved the feeling of Blaine holding his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine put his hand over his heart in mock-offense. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you accuse me of taking the hand of a cute boy and purposely taking him the long way to the senior commons. I’m offended, Kurt, honestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Well, for what it’s worth, I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>glad you decided to do that because now I can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said as he leaned in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We're A Beautiful Thing Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The text messages that say adam are getting sent by him, and viceversa with kurt. Also i know that adam isn't really mentioned much (or at all, i think) in season five but just for the sake of this one-shot, him and kurt were dating basically up until kurt went to lima because in 5x01 he says that there wasn't really a story with adam so yea. Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><strong>iMessage</strong>: Kurt</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey can you come over? I wanna talk to you about something and i don't think i should say it over text</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>iMessage</strong>: Adam</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>of course! I'll be there in fifteen :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he set his phone down. Kurt didn't exactly tell Adam that him and Blaine had gotten back together--and </span>
  <em>
    <span>engaged</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- while he was in Lima. It’s not like the two were exclusive. They had never even called each other boyfriends. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Kurt so nervous?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adam knocked on the door, Kurt realized that this should be easy. Because dating him was always about getting over Blaine. So that being said, he never had true, genuine feelings for him. And that should make it easier to tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave me a hug, which was half-returned, and tried giving me a kiss. “Is something the matter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got out of his embrace and sat on the couch. “We can’t see each other anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused, he sat down on the couch too, facing me. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was in Lima, Blaine and I got back together. Uh, we actually got engaged, too.” I held up my left hand to show the ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes. “So you're telling me that you're engaged to the same Blaine that cheated on you a few months ago? You can't be serious, Kurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt crossed his arms defensively and stood to look at Adam where he was seated on the couch. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious. And if I'm being totally honest, it was more than likely that Blaine and I were going to get back together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you didn't even think about how that would affect my feelings? Did you even have any intention of being my boyfriend or anything like that?” Adam then stood up too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze. Dating Adam was definitely something he did in an attempt to get over Blaine. “Adam, we’ve gone on like ten dates. And I had told you that I was still in love with Blaine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurt, this is a bad idea. What if he cheats on you again? It'll be even worse this time because you're engaged. You two aren't right for each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> are right for each other? Blaine is the love of my life. </span>
  <b>We’re a beautiful thing together. </b>
  <span>We went through things that any normal couple would go through. You’re just mad because you didn't think we would actually get back together.” That was true. Adam honestly didn't think Kurt would fully forgive Blaine and take him back, let alone get </span>
  <em>
    <span>engaged</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam took a step back. “Okay, even if we aren't boyfriends or whatever, I'm still being a good friend by telling you that you're making a mistake by going back to Blaine. Don't you remember how badly he hurt you? How you spent weeks crying and not eating because of him? You told me about that, Kurt. Do you really want to risk that happening again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out.” Kurt pointed to the door. “If you're going to insult my relationship and remind me only of the things that my fiance has done to hurt me before, then get the hell out of my apartment. You don't know what our relationship was like, Adam. Blaine was--is--the most caring person ever. We were each other’s first loves. And he's done a lot more to help me grow as a person than you have. But you wouldn't know that. Because you just see him as the bad guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I'll leave,” he said as he grabbed his coat and bag. “But if you get your heart broken again, don't come crying to me. Because all I'll say is I told you so.” Then he left the loft, slamming the door as he exited.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Without You Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go? It's your day off, I'm sure they can manage without you.” Despite Blaine’s protests, Kurt was getting dressed for work. On his day off. It's not something that rarely happens but Blaine wanted his husband to himself the whole weekend because it’s their ‘anniversary weekend,’ as he likes to call it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Blaine, I have to. Something went wrong with the fabric shipment for the month. Half of it is felt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Blaine.” He walked back over to the bed and wrapped his arms around a pouting Blaine. “Look, honey, I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm sorry this happened on our anniversary weekend but we still have tomorrow and Sunday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine nuzzled into his neck. “But </span>
  <b>without you here</b>
  <span> I'm all sad and lonely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiled. “And you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dramatic one. Look, if you really don't want to be alone for like, two hours, why don't you come with me? It won't be super interesting or anything but at least we’ll be together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly Blaine shot out of bed and to the closet. “Okay! And then when you're done we can go get lunch at that one place near your work. Oh, and can we get cronuts? Pretty please?” He looked at Kurt with puppy dog eyes, even though he would more than likely get his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't think you'd be that excited. But yes, we can do all those things.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn't I be excited? I get to do my favourite thing all day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind. “And what might that be?” He already knew the answer, but he loved hearing him say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around in Kurt’s arms to look at him. “Spending time with my amazing husband, of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>